In order to limit the transfer of vibrations from the cutting attachment to the operator it is previously known to fasten elastic details between the handle and the chassis and between the chassis and the motor.
The first mentioned type of system has certain drawbacks of which the following are important. The handle usually has a very small mass compared to the total mass in the swinging system which means that the major part of the vibrations after all are transferred to the operator. The handle feels flabby because of the soft fastening and the complete chassis vibrates together with the motor which means noise and strength problems with the chassis.
Also other systems have certain drawbacks. Thus, there is a risk that the blade touches the chassis when being overloaded i.e. when the elastic elements are stretched outside their ordinary working range or when the elements break. The radial distance between the ends of the blade and the chassis have to be made comparatively large in order to safeguard free movement which means difficulties for the operator to judge the cutting width and deteriorates the fan action of the blade which negatively effects the cutting result. Moreover, the elements are subject to an overload during the starting phase by the pull in the rope and by the strokes arising in the motor during the acceleration phase.
German OS No. 2,809,654 describes a lawn mower where the motor rests on rubber layers of different shapes which are placed on the top of the chassis. The motor is however fastened to the chassis by bolts and the purpose is to prevent structural swinging motions, or sound waves, to be transferred from one detail to the other. These layers do not work as insulating means for stiff body swinging motions, which is the purpose of our invention. Stiff body swinging motion, i.e. the swinging motion of the different parts (motor and chassis) with respect to each other has quite another amplitude and pre-supposes that the parts can move with respect to each other.
Swiss Pat. No. 229,959 shows a support structure for fastening an electric motor to a foundation. This structure does however not relate to a lawn mower and there are no measures taken for safeguarding that the parts are not separated if the elastic elements should break during operation. Moreover the elastic elements are rather complicated and hence expensive compared to the elements suggested in the present application.
By means of a device according to the present invention all the above described problems have been solved and the arrangements also means reduced need for service and reduced costs for such service and at the same time the production costs are decreased.